


The Sense Trio

by DivineValley



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone OC's - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Others OC's, finding family in others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/pseuds/DivineValley
Summary: What happens to those who are unfit for the battlefield? Those deemed broken and useless?A collection of drabbles featuring my clone oc's.





	1. Listen to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse had always enjoyed the quiet and yet now it's terrifying.

I can’t hear you.

He looks tiredly between various medics who are fussing over him, there’s a dull ringing in his ears followed by nothing, the blast had caught him off guard and he was surprised someone had actually dragged him to safety. He opens his mouth calling out for someone, hoping to get their attention. His wounds are being treated at a breakneck pace, they had to move on the next brother in need of help. Yet when did anyone pay attention to him. He’s Mouse, the vod who blends into the background. What’s there to notice about him?He’s the one who holds others back, the one who’s too shy to voice his concerns, the one who…just exists.

I can’t hear you.

Others are being brought in on stretchers, in far worse condition than him. The superficial wounds are treated and he pulled up onto his feet, the brother speaking to him is wearing a helmet, is he speaking to him? He’s given a shake, what was he being asked? Mouse tries again, his mouth opens, he tries to speak but is passed along, there is no patience right now. One of the medics returns to him, he recognizes him as Kix. He’s speaking to him again and Mouse feels something inside him snap suddenly, tears sting his eyes as his lip trembles.

“I…can’t hear you…I can’t hear you, I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

It’s the first time in his short agonizing life he raises his voice. He covers his ears and closes his eyes for a few brief moments hoping sound will return. His hands slip away expecting voices and gunfire to greet him but there is nothing, not even the sounds of his own screams, there is no sound in his world. Only a faint ringing and the knowledge that his usefulness in life was now gone.

I can’t hear you but please…someone, listen to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouse suffered intense bullying for the majority of his life both in the academy and even within the ranks of the 501st. Resulting in his weak will and low fighting spirit, despite this all he wanted was to be a good soldier, to show his life was worth something. His fear often crippled him and he grew too afraid to form attachments and even express admiration to Rex the captain he respected so highly. But perhaps that was for the best because his captain would be ashamed to have such a coward under his command...at least that's what Mouse believes.


	2. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howler loses his greatest weapon...and the only family he's known.

They speak like he isn’t there, back and forth words are spoken, decisions are to be made about his future. His future the one he had planned out in his head from the time he had been a cadet. He’d rise in the ranks become an ARC Trooper, prove his worth to the Republic, he’d make his mark on this galaxy it didn’t matter if he was a clone! They’d know his name, they’d know the name Howler and think, wow what a soldier.

“Unfit for battle.”

His head snaps up it almost hurts and his eyes go wide. How could they say that?! Unfit for battle and because of what?! He looks to his brothers hoping one of them will speak up in his defense, someone else must see this stupidity in their logic but no one does, it just saddened looks of pity.

How could they just stand there and agree?! How can they just talk over him like he was standing right there?! How could they simply decide his time of fighting was over?! He was born for this, he was made for this and they could not just take that away from him!

A soldier did not need a voice! A voice does not shoot at the enemy and carry out orders! He was still capable of so much! Yet as he opened his mouth ready to scream, ready to fight and give his defense on the matter he’s reminded so painfully of the bandages wrapped around his throat.

Oh…

That’s right.

He wasn’t just a soldier. He wasn’t invaluable to the cause because if one were to fall three will rise in his place. That was the nature of a clone army, wasn’t it? Howler had always believed himself to be unique, special, that he’d rise above it all and show them what he could do but in the end…he was just clone.

A clone without a voice. The one true weapon at his disposal was gone. All he had were words, big talk, spouting out empty promises he swore to keep. He’d be sent Kamino and waste away the rest of his life scrubbing bathroom floors.

Watching as his brothers left, some offering comforting words, others just look and a pat on his shoulder he knew he’d never see them again. The pack was leaving him behind and he wanted to scream for them to come back. 

Where were they going? 

Why would they just leave?

General Plo...Commander Wolffe?

_Don’t go. Don’t leave me behind. I’m not broken, I promise._

He couldn’t help as tears start to roll down his cheeks as he stares out the window watching their ships vanish into the void of space.

He opens his mouth to scream no sound comes out. Not even a sob.

_Don’t go. Don’t leave._

_Stay and just talk to me…please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howler was placed in the 104th much to his excitement and joy. Wanting to prove his worth to both his general and commander, Howler put his heart and soul into fighting for the Republic. After being deemed useless he becomes bitter toward the Republic and rebellious in nature now having the goal of showing one doesn't need a voice to be heard.


	3. See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing but darkness now so...how could there be any hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clone Poke mentioned in this chapter belongs to the amazing kristsune! Who actually inspired me and gave me the courage to start writing, posting and talk to others in the Clone Wars fandom! Check out of their amazing stories and own oc's!

“I know…I know this must seem odd. But I really do appreciate you doing this for me…” It wasn’t something he ever considered before getting himself a tattoo but as he lay in the medbay unsure of what was coming next Hawke had to take the opportunity he was given when he discovered the medic who was caring for him also happened to be a tattoo artist. The odds, right?

“Nothing odd about it at all. Just relax, okay won’t hurt at all just a pinch.”

He’s kind, very kind, Hawke wishes he could do more than just thank him with weak words. His name was Poke and he was patient, gentle and helped ease the pain he was feeling and assured him that it would subside in time.  
The pain will fade but the dark will remain.

Ignoring the lump that suddenly lodged in his throat Hawke gives a breathless laugh. “Heh after the week I’ve had I don’t think I’ll mind a pinch…so uhm…the first Minx, that one is blue, like…a clear blue sky. Please. The second is green, if you don’t have the exact green I understand, it’s really bright almost disgusting but for some reason, Creek loved that color…he loved it a lot.”  
That ugly green painted on Creek’s helmet, bright enough that it could almost strain some people’s eyes. Minx said it made him a walking target but Creek simply chirped back happily he already was one so he might as well own it.  
“The third is Evans, it’s the same color of the 212th orange and the last one…just grey, Fee wasn’t all that creative.”

His brothers, the brothers who he knew from his days as a cadet, his brothers who he spent all his life with up until this point gone. Just gone. Gone in a burning inferno, black choking smoke touching the sky above as Creek used himself to shield Hawke from the brunt of the damage.

Why hadn’t he died with them? Why was he still here? Without his eyes what could he do now in this army? What if he was sent back to Kamino and destroyed? Hawke wasn’t sure he could shed tears any longer, thick bandages were wrapped around them but the urge to cry was there when a warm hand steadied him.

“It’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

Would he be? Would he be okay? He stays quiet allowing Poke to continue his work and doesn’t even realize he drifts into sleep dreaming of never-ending darkness. In the waking world, he’s greeted to it as well. Poke is gone his work done, one of the other medics tell him he was given new orders and had to leave.

 There’s a tug of guilt at being unable to say thank you one last time, to send him off with a farewell. There’s no pain in his arm seems like Poke was a true master of his craft and as his fingertips move over his sensitive skin he nearly jumps in surprise. Each letter is raised ever so slightly he can trace them, every single name. Choking back a sob broken smile forms on his lips as his fingers move over something else, something Poke must have added on his own.

Eternal

“Thank you…Poke. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While in training as a cadet Hawke displayed great potential as a soldier, showing integrity and leadership skills when it came to carrying out orders and altering them if needed. He was very close to his batch brothers and had his sights set on seeing the galaxy, dreaming of the various words that were beyond Kamino. With the loss of his vision and those he's loved he wonders if there's a reason for him to exist at all.


	4. Between the Three of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know between the three of you, you actually make up a functioning soldier.”

“ **Explicit word, explicit word, explicit word!** ”

A mechanical cheery voice rings out sounding like the voice of a small girl interrupting the chatter in the mess hall as others ate. A few stares were attracted but after a moment went away as eyes were rolled and snorts let out.

“ **Explicit word! Explicit word! Explicit word!** ”

“Vod…please.”

“ **Explicit word!** ”

“Vod…”

“ **Explicit word!** ”

“Howler!” Giving a kicking from under the table Hawke heard a strained wheezing grunt and could feel the glare that was now most likely sent his way. Picking up his trey when the predicted slamming of hands happened Hawke wasn’t phased while Mouse on the other hand finally looked up after his water became a casualty of the tremor. “No matter how many curse words you type into that they’ll be censored, we’ve been over this.”

“ **Explicit word you!** ”

“Mhm very nice. Just keep eating, okay?”

“WHAT’S WRONG?” Mouse bellowed suddenly his expression warping into worry looking between the two he was given an okay signal from Hawke and slowly went back to eating.

What a trio they made, honestly. Instead of being sent back to Kamino which was pretty surprising each of the three were sent here a place they fondly called The Speck, a tiny station in the middle of nowhere that would have supplies sent in and then out. It was clone run but the crew was always changing, it was kind of a punishment. You step on someone’s toes, you fuck up in the field or someone just doesn’t like you, you get sent to The Speck for a few months but in the case of the three of them well they’d be staying for much longer. The other clones would be sent back into battle or to go on to more important jobs while they would remain, maybe cleaning toilets on Kamino wouldn’t have been so bad at least it was a planet. At least it was home.

Or they'd all be destroyed, scrapped like defected clankers to be dumped in a garbage heap somewhere in the galaxy.

Howler had been the first to arrive and had already made a bad rapt for himself, a short temper who annoyed others with a comm he was given so communication between himself and others was easier. That would have been all good and jolly expect the device was meant for a young child and used the voice of one, the settings couldn’t be changed and it was like a slap in the face. One last insult to his ego before he was sent to this hell hole, he was in the process of learning sign language but when speaking to Hawke there was no choice but to use it. It was demeaning but he couldn’t rely on Mouse to constantly speak for him.

Mouse arrived a week after Howler, he had requested hoping that maybe the use of a hearing aid could return a portion of his lost sense but after being removed from the care of Kix he was simply passed along and sent here. The first few days were awful, brothers would speak to him forgetting to remove their buckets in order for him to understand. He picked up reading lips quite easily but most seemed annoyed having to speak slowly and face him when ordering him around. There was also the problem of volume control, Mouse tried to keep his voice down but when he spoke it was either too loud or too quiet there was no in-between anymore. Thankfully Howler stepped forward seeing there was a kinship between them, they both lost something and was teaching Mouse signs as well.

Hawke’s arrival was a short few weeks ago given a small droid he affectionately named Beeps because well…it beeped to let him know if there was danger nearby. Though the poor thing did have a rather short battery life it seemed so quite often Hawke would carry Beeps around until he would be given a chance to recharge him. He wasn’t lonely for long, Mouse quickly realizing they were alike and welcoming him into the group he and Howler had formed.

Their meal was interrupted when a hand came down slamming a table, a brother laughing when they all jumped. “You know between the three of you, you actually make up a functioning soldier.”

Standing suddenly Howler was ready to throw himself at the other but was pulled down by Mouse, who kept a desperately tight grip on his wrist. “He’s not worth it…Howl he’s not worth it. You can’t, you can’t keep fighting or else…”

Or else he’d be sent away.

Slowly falling back into place Howler’s face contorted into anger as he banged his fists on the table as he held back frustrated tears.

Most brothers were patient, understanding at least but like with any group there always seemed to be a few rotten ones.

Hesitating slightly, Mouse placed a hand on Howler’s back rubbing gentle circles hoping to offer some kind of comfort while Hawke remained silent as his hands searched for his missing fork. He couldn’t find the damned thing. Pressing his palms to his eyes he forced himself to take long deep breaths, to get this awful twisted feeling out of his chest.

What were they going to do? How was this supposed to get any easier?

Even when they had one another they still each felt so broken.


	5. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe sharing moments like this with others just made life a bit better too.

“ **Look at what I have!** ”

“I would if I could vod, you’ll have to be a bit more specific.”

Cringing a bit at his own mistake Howler quickly sat down next to Hawke at his bunk holding his current prize up to his nose watching with a smile as recognition spread across his face as he identified the scent. 

“Chocolate?! You have chocolate?!” Raising his hand he pounded on the bunk above him to get Mouse’s attention as well. Hanging over the side upside down he gasped loudly nearly falling crashing to the floor when he haphazardly threw himself off his bed. 

“HOW DID YOU GET CHOCO-MPH!” Covering Mouse’s mouth with his free hand, Howler mouthed for him to hush up gesturing for him to sit on the other side of him. Signing out his story to Mouse he nodded in understanding before relaying it to Hawke. “Apparently the station was given a short supply and Howl managed to swipe on before they were all gone.”

“ **Bingo!** ”

“So we can assume there’s no more…and if there are the vod who run the kitchen are possibly keeping them to themselves.”

“ **Bass turds. But we have this one to share!** ” 

Unwrapping the bar Howler divided it into three equal parts handing a piece to the others. It was odd…if he had gotten this chocolate a few months ago he wouldn’t dream of sharing it with anyone. It would have been his prize he’d enjoy it alone.

“Time to DIG IN! Cheers! Thank you Howl!” Smiling brightly Mouse held up his piece, this was honestly the happiest he been since arriving here.

“Thank you Howl, really, I needed something like this. Cheers!” 

Looking at the two he snorted softly to himself as he knocked his piece against the other two and popped the treat into his mouth. He’s eaten this particular brand before, it wasn’t anything mind-blowing but today is tasted better, richer for some reason. Sweeter.

Maybe sharing moments like this with others just made life a bit better too.


	6. Like A Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was given the name Mouse not as an affectionate nickname but more as an insult for his quietness and meek nature. Often viewed as a burden due to being the cause of training sessions to almost fail.

_**You’re useless, why can’t you keep up?!** _

 

_I’m sorry._

 

_**Get outta the way! Are you trying to make us fail!** _

 

_N-no…I’m…I’m sorry._

 

_**Because of you, we’re the laughing stock of the cadets!** _

 

_If we just work together…we’re brothers, please give me a chance._

 

_**You’re a joke, what kind of soldier are you? It’s like you’re not even there!** _

 

_But…I am here…_

 

_**You’re weak and you’re scared of everything!** _

 

_Stop it._

 

**_What did we do to end up with a brother like you?_ **

 

_Stop it, just stop it._

 

_**You’re weak, you’re meek and quiet, you’re just like a mouse.** _

 

“STOP IT!” Sitting up quickly in his bunk Mouse’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, the back of his neck and brow were dripping with sweat as he stared into the darkness of his tiny shared room. Looking down at his trembling hands he quickly covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

When he was awake the world was silent but in his dreams, he could clearly hear the voices. Voices of brothers he will probably never see again, the voices of those who mocked and ridiculed him all his life. He would never hear again for the rest of his life but their scalding words would stay with him like a haunting.

Ignoring the pressure building up in his eyes he jumped when he felt a light touch on his arm to find Hawke awake with concern written all over his face. He woke him up…it was probably so late and they’d all have to wake up early for their daily duties. “H-Hawke I’m so-”

Watching as Hawke placed a finger to his lips the younger clone pointed at himself telling Mouse to read his words.

“Come down here.”

Giving him a confused look Mouse was about to question why when Hawke vanished beneath to his own bunk leaving Mouse with no answers. With a heavy sigh, he climbed down to find not only him but Howler in the bunk as well. Their other brother wasn’t as awake as them, his hair even messier than usual sticking out in all sorts of directions. The sleepy expression actually made him cute a word most people wouldn’t use to describe Howler at all.

Once again before he had a chance to speak Mouse was pushed into the tiny bunk between Howler and Hawke. Howler smushed up against the wall while Hawke was almost dangling off the edge. Turning his head to stare at Hawke he saw him smile and watched him speak again.

“Don’t worry, we’re here for you.”

With that Hawke seemed to drift back into sleep while Howler rolled over now practically on top of Mouse but he didn’t push him away. Instead, he looked at the two feeling like he was going to cry again but not from sadness.

Mouse was meek, he was sometimes too quiet and didn’t like to fight…but one thing was for certain. He’d do destroy anyone who tries to take him away from his little brothers, that was a promise.


	7. A Breath and Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can feel Creek’s breath against his neck, it’s there, he knows it’s there and Hawke can swear he feels his heartbeat. It doesn’t matter if there’s thick armor between them he can feel the faint beats of his heart. He’s still here, he’s still here and Hawke will wait until help comes for them, he’ll wait with his arms wrapped tightly around the other’s limp body as help arrives.

There is pain, raw burning pain that envelopes his entire body when everything goes white. Their first battle, their very first encounter with the enemy, the fear, and excitement of it all is wiped away there’s only pain now. 

It’s the worst in his eyes. 

Hawke feels a body crash into his own, he knows who it is, it’s Creek who screamed out to him. Creek who pushed him to the ground as a bomb goes off a distance away. Creek his closest vod, his best friend, his…the person he promised to see the galaxy with was dead weight on top of him now. 

No. 

No not dead weight, no he can feel Creek’s breath against his neck, it’s there, he knows it’s there and Hawke can swear he feels his heartbeat. It doesn’t matter if there’s thick armor between them he can feel the faint beats of his heart. He’s still here, he’s still here and Hawke will wait until help comes for them, he’ll wait with his arms wrapped tightly around the other’s limp body as help arrives. 

Help will come. It will.

Hawke can’t open his eyes, they hurt so bad but he doesn’t focus on the pain he focuses on keeping a clear mind as he speaks to Creek hoping he’d just wake up and talk back.

“They’ll find us…they’ll find us. Evans…or Minx or Fee, they’ll find us. It’ll be fine.” He repeats these words over and over until his mouth is dry, he weakly moves his hands up and can feel the back of creek’s helmet is damaged, his helmet with the bright green stripes…they’ll get him a new one and they’ll repaint it together. They’ll make it just as ugly as the last one just the way Creek would love it. He’ll smile wide and proud show it off to the troops ignoring any comment that may be an insult. 

He ignores how stiff Creek has become in his arms. There’s still breath on his skin and a heartbeat. He can hear it. He can feel it. They’ll be fine.

When heavy footsteps approach Hawke almost doesn’t have the energy to scream but he does. He calls for help and he can hear others running toward them, other clones, brothers that have come to help them! It’s okay, it’s okay! They’re safe! Hawke hears a gasp and it halts his excitement for a moment, he does all he can to raise his head and try to open his eyes.

“Please, help him…help him. He’s hurt, he’s hurt…he hasn’t woke up yet, please help him.” He begs the other desperately when he feels Creek’s weight slowly lifted off of him.

“I…I’m sorry, he’s not…he’s gone.” 

No. No that’s not…it’s not right, that’s not right. 

“He’s breathing, he’s been breathing I’ve felt him breathing! Check! Check him, he’s breathing! Feel his chest! He has a heartbeat! He has one! I can feel it!” Hawke commands his body to sit up and move toward wherever Creek is, this idiot has no idea what he’s saying! Hands grip his shoulders forcing him down, he’s told not to move but he struggles even harder. “ **HE’S ALIVE! HE’S ALIVE! CREEK! CREEK WAKE UP! CREEK PLEASE! SHOW HIM!** ” His tears burn in a way he’s never felt before, it’s like…Gods they hurt, it’s as if lava were running down his cheeks.

“Vod’ika…please he’s gone. He’s gone, there’s no…the back of his head is…” The older clone isn’t able to finish his words his grip on Hawke never lessens. “We need a medic here! I’ve found injured!” He screams and more rushed footsteps approach. There’s a medic now he can feel him checking Hawke over but he slaps his hands away in anger, why were they ignoring Creek?!

“Don’t focus on me! Creek needs you more! Creek needs help! HELP HIM!”

He’s ignored and he feels something injected into his neck most likely a sedative to get him to calm down. Hawke can already feel the drugs making his body heavier he can hardly move now and a haze washes over his mind.

“…Creek…you don’t understand…you don’t…”

He could feel his warm week breath against his skin and the gentle beat of his heart against his own. Just as he did when they were children who clung to one another in a single sleeping pod. It was there, it had to be.


	8. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Did you think this was a mercy?! This is HELL! THIS IS A LIVING HELL!”

He’s brought back to the medical ward, his wounds treated to the best of the medics abilities, there’s no saving his eyes but that doesn’t matter, what matters is Creek’s survival. What matters is him reuniting with his brothers and making sure they’re okay. He demands answers, he slaps away any hands that try to touch him as he asks about them but he’s given nothing, not a single damn thing. Hawke is trapped to this bed suffering as he waits for any word on those he loves. When he hears footsteps approach his bed his heart skips a beat hoping it was maybe one of them but the voice that speaks…it’s not one of the voices he so desperately wants to hear but he recognizes who it is. The soldier who found him.

“Glad to see…you’re doing better. They said your name is Hawke. My name is Steady.”

“Where’s Creek?” He’s in no mood for small talk, he’s had enough of this bullshit he just wants to know where the hell his best friend is! It’s all he wants why can’t they just give him that bit of information?! He can hear the other, this Steady take in a long breath and Hawke can’t describe the way his stomach twisted. “…Where…where is he? Where is my brother? Tell me. ” Voice cracking his hands started to tremble as he twisted his blanket feeling stitches start to come apart.

“I’m so sorry…Creek is gone. When you were found the damage done to him it…it was just…”

“What damage?! He was breathing, I told you! I told you he was breathing! You wouldn’t believe me! You wouldn’t listen to me and if he died because of you-”

“The back of his head was blown wide open by the explosion. He was dead Hawke…he was dead for hours.”

No. No, no it was a lie. It was all lies! He couldn’t keep himself composed as a cry escaped him, the blanket is tearing apart it’s almost felt like his own mind was doing the same. “Minx…does Minx know? Evans? Fee? Oh, Gods Fee is going to be…where are they? Please, please tell me where they are.” He was met by silence and for a brief moment, Hawke was sure Steady had walked away from him. “Do you know or don’t you?! Tell me…tell me where they are!” He lunges forward trying to grab onto the other clone, he wants…he doesn’t know what he wants! To shake him? To punch him until he talked? He felt like he was losing his Goddamned mind!

He feels the grip of strong hands grabbing onto his arms and once again he’s helpless unable to fight back. He was useless, he couldn’t do anything! He couldn’t fucking see and he was trapped and all he could do was beg and scream for answers that he honestly knew already. 

They’re gone. They’re all gone and he was all that was left.

“Why, why did you…why did you save me? Why didn’t you just let me die?! WHY?!” Steady’s grip slackens for just a moment and Hawke uses this to his advantage. His hands shoot outward and he’s gripping either side of the man’s face. He wondered what his expression was right now.

Pity? Sympathy? Maybe he felt nothing at all toward this shiny who was so clearly so broken he was beyond repair.

Alone and broken. That’s what Hawke was now.

“Do you know what’s going to happen to me now?! DO YOU?! I’ll be sent back to Kamino! I’m going to die anyway! Why couldn’t you have let me die with him?! Did you think you were saving me?! "

Why doesn’t he fight back? Hawke’s nails dig into Steady’s skull’s he’s sure that he’s broken the skin but he’s not being stopped. Why? The commotion he’s made causes a medic to rush over and he’s sedated yet again sending him into unconsciousness. His dreams are dark and cold he knows his future will be the same. When Hawke wakes Steady is no longer there a medic has been placed at his side to make sure he has no further outbursts. They probably think he’s insane and maybe just maybe is.

He learns the medic is named Poke that he also happens to be a tattoo artist, Hawke makes a quiet request for a tattoo to be done, he wants it before his end comes. The names of the lost carved into his inner forearm to show that they will be remembered that they are eternal in his heart, it’s a brief comfort to him while he waits for it all to end. He’s given a rare moment of privacy when someone clears their throat and he knows it’s him, it’s Steady.

“I’m sorry for the way I behaved before. I wasn’t in my right mind, that’s an understatement I know…haha…a pretty big one. Did…did I hurt you?”

“No, no you didn’t.” Steady’s voice is soft, gentle, it reminds him of the tone Minx would use when comforting them from nightmares or when they’d talk about their worries. The voice of an older brother doing all he can to assure his younger sibling. “You got yourself some tattoos.” Hawke nods moving his arm so the other can read the names, he wondered how they looked, he was able to feel the letters trace them on his skin he was sure they were done beautifully he at least hoped so. 

“It’s…I know it’s stupid to have this done. I can’t see them and soon I’ll be-I won’t be here. But I wanted to, I just wanted to remember them. Like the saying goes, though you’re gone I will remember you and so you shall be eternal. But who’s…who will…” Who will remember him? “I’m scared. I’m so scared. I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die alone.” He’s crying now, he’s crying and he can’t stop and he doesn’t expect warm arms to surround him as he’s pulled into a hug that he so desperately needed. So he clings onto to Steady sobbing into his chest ignoring the pain in his eyes.

Steady visits him every day for the next week, mostly small talk is passed between them, they exchange stories and learn little things about one another. Steady is a quartermaster so that’s interesting to discover, he’s genuinely curious about it and wishes he could learn more. What does a quartermaster do? He’s a Sargeant too? Hawke actually panics over not addressing him as sir but Steady simply tells him his name is fine and…though Hawke cannot see his face he can almost picture a smile on his face just by his tone of voice. One morning he’s suddenly told he was being put on a ship out of here. There’s no chance for farewells it makes his heartache, he couldn’t even say a goodbye to the last person he felt connected to. He’s escorted onto the craft sat down and he expects his destination to be Kaminos where he was born and would soon be destroyed. 

Hawke is tense the entire trip he doesn’t want to accept this, he wants to fight it or maybe at least go down in a fight when they land his body goes stiff he can feel his heart stutter inside his chest when the doors open. He expects to hear the uncomfortably calm voice of a Kamonian telling him his journey had come to an end instead it’s the voice of a brother who greets him.

“CT-9157, Hawke, correct?” He sounds like someone of authority and all he could do was dumbly nod his head. “When I address one of my new crew members I expect a verbal answer soldier.”

Crew member? What in the world? “Uhm, sorry sir I…I’m afraid I don’t understand, isn’t this Kamino?” He asks and he can hear a faint chuckle from him as he’s pulled up onto his feet.

“ I am your new superior officer, I’m called Sten, you call me sir. Officially yes…you are on your way to Kamino but will be announced DOA.”

Dead on arrival? He still doesn’t understand even as he’s helped to his feet and guided off the ship.

“Welcome to The Speck kid you were just given something very few clones are allowed in this life.”

“…And what’s that sir?”

“Mercy, kid. This is a mercy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually pretty proud with how this one turned out. The clone medic Poke that is mentioned belongs to kristsune and Steady the quartermaster belongs to batdad (mizgoat)! Both are amazing writers who helped inspire this particular story and I thank them so much for letting me include their boys in my work! So check them out and give them love and support too!)


End file.
